Vanellope's Anxiety
by Emperor Robbie of Fanfiction
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my first fan fic, it's actually a reboot of it. Vanellope and Candlehead have been together for so long, but this may be the end. The scary part about someone loving you, is that they can stop any moment now.


Vanellope used to have those days where she felt the world of Sugar Rush on her shoulders, whereas she only had a few on her side. Van had never felt like this since the reset of Sugar Rush after the defeat of Turbo.

Vanellope has been in love with her significant other for two years; Candlehead, as both girlfriends, even they had their disagreements. It all came to Vanellope, shutting out her girlfriend was not a good choice, absolutely not in this case. A dull-witted fight had began not with Candles, but with her other friends.

As Vanellope still had glitch abilities, yet still was able to leave her game. Van's ability had impressed Candlehead and many others, though not Candlehead's friends on the otherside, they saw it all as a disability.

Candlehead's friends weren't racers, they were the other NPC's. At day, they seem like normal accepting loyal subjects, though during the closing time of Litwak's Arcade, they were a brand new sour, not like Vanellope. It was at the point where they weren't even noble enough to have a heart for others.

"Vanellope, meet Feraro, Bertie and Angelina, they are from the other side of town." Candlehead said with a saccharine smile on her face. "Feraro, Bertie, Angelina, meet Vanellope.".

Little did Vanellope know that these weren't the kind of friends that Candlehead would like to be with, until true colours are shown. Feraro wore a gold jacket, as gold as Rolo wrappers. He had sharp nails that hurt equally as what Vanellope was on the verge of feeling.

Bertie wore a purple fedora and was draped in a purple half-robe, covering half his body while in his familiar orange and black wardrobe.

Last but never least, Angelina Citrusflower was the one who overbearingly leads her cronies. She had a true attitude yet still managed to hide her cold heart. She was always suited up with a hat bearing the resembelance of an orange, similar to Taffyta Muttonfudge's strawberry hard candy hat.

"A beautiful pleasure to meet you." Vanellope said very pleased. Candlehead's colleagues replied the same.

Though there was something about herself that seemed abnormal to them, she just couldn't put her finger on it herself.

"Van, you say Ralph's in town, right?" Candles asked while Vanellope replied in belief.

"I'll be right back, Ralph brought cherries from the Pac Man game! Stay together." Candlehead decided cheerfully. As Ralph's best friend, Vanellope knew that bringing food from other games was one of his devious and yet so generous habits.

Candlehead's friends, knowing she's gone, had something in mind. "So you... glitch? Are you sure you're real?" Feraro said while in his loonie gold jacket. Feraro and Bertie had their beliefs, they often conspired that gamers hack the game cabinets before dawn to insert mysterious items.

"Ha ha very funny, this is only a natural ability I have, it doesn't define me." Vanellope replied calmly, yet distrustfully. Why would a Sugar Rush NPC wonder why she had such an ability? This wasn't the first time they noticed, they had seen her race before.

"Um, no offence Vanellope, but... shouldn't Candlehead be concerned? Why is she still friends with you anyway?" the snarky Angelina Citrusflower said offendingly. Vanellope was irked, afraid, but with a dash of suspicion.

"Wow, I was reprogrammed this way and I like what I can do, does that mean you have the right to judge me? You're not that special, this has happened before, for 15 years!" Vanellope bravely replied to the posers.

Bertie, in his purple fedora, violently grabbed, pulled forward, and pushed back Van's arm. Feraro jabbed his keen nails into her skin, scratching her leg, like if Giga Bowser escaped from the Super Smash Bros Melee game cabinet. "Not too strong to face us now, you fake." Angelina said overpowering Vanellope.

Vanellope never felt like this in such a long period of time, part of her said to just lose the feeling, but she couldn't fight the negative feelings retrieved from the bullies.

In the midst of all this sudden pain, Vanellope lost herself, eventually to lose herself even further. Vanellope had never been bullied or abused in such a long period of time. Van's love necklace swung as she shook in anxiety.

"I'm back with cherries, lovely subjects!" Candlehead said in delight, "Holy mother of flame wax! What had just happened to you, Vanellope!" Candles exclamed as her reaction differed. "Your so-called friends abused the doody out of me!" Vanellope exclamed suffering from the abuse. Suprisingly, the posing bullies; Feraro, Bertie, and Angelina made it look like they were in absolutely no contact with Van.

"It was that devil dog over there, we saw it all!" Feraro said trying to cover up the faces of betrayal, "We tried to save her, but fudge was that rabid dangerous!" he continued. All of the posers nodded in agreement. Candlehead could never spot a lie even if she tried, she was that kind of girl.

"Ouch, Vanny, I hope you're okay!" Candles said in concern, "Don't try to help me, you traitor!" Van said with fury, not knowing who the enemy is. "VANELLOPE! What did I ever do to you?" "You befriended these traitors! They're lying!" all this blasted out as Candles and Vanellope fought a dull-witted battle between them. _Almost_ between them, it was a four on one fight.

"Why are you shutting me out all of sudden!?" Candles exclaimed confused and sad "I'm here for you, don't forget that!" she continued. "Take all that love and... throw it down the drain! It's not even love!" Vanellope argued back concluding the verbal brawl, "I don't want to do with anymore pain." she carried on.

Vanellope felt hate for the first time in the, though she _didn't_ actually mean it. Externally, she thought it was the perfect thing to say. Angelina developed a mischievous smirk on her pale pink face. The smirk passed on to her friends, knowing that everything has fallen to pieces. Candlehead didn't see anything shatter.

The "candy can heart" love necklace Vanellope was wearing was no longer desired, just like her affection for the flame-headed girl. Van chucked her once precious keepsake on the dirty ground, similar to when Ralph left her broken karted during the great takeover. She sobbed jerking tears running away from the gang._

Right before dawn, Vanellope finally arrived at her castle. Sour Bill opened up the gates for her. The doors slowly opened, Sour Bill never was the brightest NPC in Sugar Rush, but for this day, he was excited to see the beautiful president of Sugar Rush, only to lay eyes on her revealing scars and bruses. Ralph was there, he looked at Vanellope very concerned, he didn't speak because Bill was about to.

"Um, Vanellope? Sorry but you look like you're not a racer, but a boxer from Punch Out." Sour Bill was stunned ending up doing what he would always get away with, an accurate reference to another game. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it." Van said depressingly "Too many things on my heart right now.". "Can we sit down and talk about this-" "NO! Don't you see? my life is over." Sour Bill tried to be calm about the situation, Van interrupted feeling zero relief.

Vanellope layed down on her bed. Two pillows to represent her love, she pushed one off. This made her the lonesome president of Sugar Rush. Candlehead was like family to Van, a branch trimmed off the family tree, only to become a dead log of wood.

Vanellope's life wasn't over, but only the saccharine side that involves her falling in love. Van wanted to stuff her pillow in her face, but her mind refused, Candles always gave her that tip when feeling any displeasure.

Sour Bill strolled up the left staircase, walking down the halls with a deeple worried expression right on his face. He tried opening the door, Van locked it tight. Trying to knock on the door didn't work, as Bill left the hall almost shedding a tear, but his inner self told him he should stay strong.

"Nobody knows how it feels, but me" the little president expressed to herself, "and the race is tomorrow!" she took deep breathes "Oh doody, Vanellope, just forget about her, love aint everything.". Unlocking her door, Van strolled through the halls and down the stairway, she felt more calm about the situation, it was over for her, at this moment.

"Anything we must discuss?" the green spheric lackey asked wearing a slight smile, "It's all better now so there is no use of talking about it, thanks anyways." she replied. Sour Bill smiled showing his unseen side "It's a blessing, you can talk to me any time you need to." he replied him relief.

Vanellope had fought the feeling, defeating it as so she thought, though in reality, all it did was flee._

The radiant sun of Sugar Rush arose in the early moring, while the moon sunk down to void, where no one could access, not even a pixlexic girl like Vanellope. Speaking of her presence, Vanellope had just woken up, stretching both arms in the air, loudly yawning. Van's yawn was loud for Sour Bill, considering his micro size, he could get woken up very easily, yet not smoothly.

"Good morning Sugar Rush!"

Vanellope said that alone, yet directed to her winsome home land, if that could make sense.

Sour Bill embraced a rare captivating smile, ordinarily, he wakes up grumpy yet the grump eventually fades into boredom.

Vanellope paced down one of the two castle lobby stairways, eventually walking to the dining room. She didn't run or skip as she normally would, depressing was what the other night was, so she didn't feel as excited for this day.

Vanellope entered the dining room. "What we gonna have, royal chump?" Van questioned to Ralph, "Pancakes, your royal highness." Ralph answered back, "but before this, can we have a talk?" he continued, changing the topic. "Sure, promise ya won't tell her?" Vanellope accepted Ralph's offer, "Promised." Ralph and Bill vowed in agreement.

Twiddling her thumbs, the tiny girl sighed very deeply "I'm... sorry, but me and Candlehead are no longer together" she didn't need to apologise, but she did anyway, slight guilt is what struck her. "Is that why you looked so torn when you came in?" Sour Bill asked, he had a slight clue of why she looked that way. "Yes, but it wasn't her that did it, but her friends." she knew Sour Bill had assumed something, so telling the truth was the best thing.

The look in Ralph's eyes was seen, he has looked more shocked about things like this, but not in a while. Van assumed that he was going to ask one more question at the table "Look... we should just drop this conversation and bury it deep." she comfirmed, so that none shall be bothered. The pancakes arrived at the table, the three were ready to eat.

"No, offense, your highness, but you're kinda acting shady, today?" Sour Bill had clues, clues that she was desperate to get out of this conversation. "Look, do you ever just not wanna talk about something, probably because of bad memories?" Van tried to prove her point, it was success. The sour one was finally speechless, he perfectly understood. "She's right, I've felt like this many times, it's normal." Ralph felt before what she felt now.

Van didn't eat her pancakes, she felt too bothered, in her mind that was. She didn't express the majority of her that was irked, she walked to the garage, but not shutting out anyone. It's because one person shut out is enough, for her.


End file.
